1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is directed to a method for producing a cellulose-containing mass according to claim 1, a cellulose-containing mass according to claim 15, a method for producing a composite material according to claim 16, a composite material according to claim 21 and a product according to claim 22.
The method may be employed for diversity of practical uses. For instance, production of new building materials, different hardware, trimmings, interior stuff, various finishing coats of high resistibility and fastness etc. from farm waste of cereals (for example maize, rye, wheat, oats, barley, sorghum, rape, rice etc. and combinations thereof), staple fibers (cotton, flax, hemp, etc.), what makes such production economically compatible due to low price of inputs.
2. Related Art
Currently there are several composite materials of organic origin known which are for example suitable for packaging and construction applications. While wood fibers are quite common other natural fibers from crop or grain are used occasionally as fibrous fillers.
US2006043629A proposes to produce a reinforced bio-composite by processing of natural fibers (such as grass, rice straw, wheat straw, industrial hemp, pineapple leaf fibers) with a matrix of soy based bioplastic, by employing a coupling agent, i.e. a functional monomer modified polymer. Moreover the use of modified soy flour with functional monomers is explained in the context of industrial applications such as reactive extrusion and injection molding.
US 2008/181969 A addresses discoloration and structural, that is chemical or mechanical, degradation of composite materials comprising cellulosic components such as wood fibers, straw, grasses and other organic material that is cross linked by means of coupling agents to polymer components. The coupling agents, such as grafted-maleic anhydride polymers or copolymers, incorporate functionality capable of forming covalent bonds within or between the polymer and cellulosic components.